welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Jezebel Flint
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Jezebel Flint is a Pure-Blood witch of English descent. She is the daughter of Pearl Abbey and Raymond Flint. Life Before Hogwarts Her father Raymond met her mother Pearl in a coffee shop during one of those brief stretches of time when both their feet were actually on dry land. Captain Raymond James Flint is a Sailboat Captain, he sailed on a fuel oil barge outfitted for crab fishing in the Bering Sea. Pearl Abbey is a Professional Gymnast, she performed aerial acts with a few eccentric artist friends as members of an independent circus troupe. She invited the handsome stranger she joined at a table to one of her underground performances. He had already pretended it was something he was interested in order to keep her talking, and hopefully learn more about her. He watched her descend from the rafters of an abandoned warehouse wrapped in layers of silk, when she came to a dead stop six inches from the concrete below he knew he was in love. Their daughter, Jezebel, inherited her mother's sense of fearlessness. She started Slacklining when she was eight, he father was irked watching her climb tress with the deftness of a monkey the first time he noticed her playing outside. She set her webbing much higher than usual because 'daddy' was home, and she wanted to impress him. She fell, and she did get hurt landing wrong. A few sprains were not the worst injury she could have sustained, and she was lucky. She managed to float for a few seconds softening her impact with the ground. Raymond was beyond happy to be the one to witness his little girl's first use of magic. He knew the moment he looked in her big brown eyes on the day she was born that would be an amazing witch one day, just like her mother is. He only wished he could have stopped her from getting hurt. It all happened so fast both Jezebel and Raymond had different perspective of what happened. After he plucked her off the ground and rushed her into the house it was her who questioned him. "Daddy did you see it. Did you see what I did?" Of course, he told her did. Why else would he have been running with her in his arms? While her Pearl tended to the various sprains Jezebel had gotten she asked Raymond what happened. Their stories were slightly different from one another. Raymond swears he saw Jezebel fall straight to the ground. Jezebel swears she flew, not for long, but she did not just fall. Although there were some discrepancies the truth was there. Either she healed herself or she flew. When a letter from Hogwarts came for her a couple of years later no one was more ecstatic than Jezebel. Wizarding School She never attended school, she was thought to be a squib. Her magic did not present itself until she was sixteen years old. She began working with Examiners from the Division for Magical Education learning the extent of her latent magical abilities. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Spunky - Obstreperous, Heretical, Apologetic, Crestfallen Jezebel is a unique, she is fearless, feisty little spit fire. She absolutely loves things that scare the living daylights out of most people. She is not your typical girl, and she is far from an average person. Jezebel grew up around circus people. Not clowns, and jugglers. She was learning genuine tricks of the trade about body suspension, and sword swallowing, and fire breathing. There is something like an emptiness inside of her that can never be filled. Whenever she tries something new, or something dangerous for the first time she feels complete. The feeling never lasts which leaves her endlessly chasing a sensation that cannot be contained. Appearance Nikki Hahn/Rumer Willis/Krysten Ritter Jezebel is her mother reborn, each of her features can be seen in her mother upon first glance. Pearl and her daughter Jezebel have the same facial structure, from the pointy chin to the shape of their eyebrows. Even Jezebel's skin tone is similar to her mother's complexion, the minor yellow undertones are something her father attributes to himself. Most notably is Jezebel's silky, dark hair. It matches perfectly the color of her big brown eyes, both of which come from her mother. She likes to dress in muggle clothing because of the variety, she wear boy or girl clothes. She does also have a large collection of wizard robes she hardly ever wears. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character